


Dance

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FYI they're on the Surface and have been for a while, I wrote this in three hours., M/M, Sans Needs A Hug, ex-dance teacher!Grillby is cool, holy shit, my hands are going numb, so is Genderfluid!Frisk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans needs to learn how to dance, so Frisk sends him to Grillby.</p><p>Nothing can go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is sadness, cuteness, and just *screaming*
> 
> THE SONG IS FROM YOUTUBER CHI-CHI PLEASE GO AD LISTEN TO THEIR COVER OF IT'S RAINING SOMEWHERE ELSE! IT IS AMAZING. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLxOzwRyPDw

Sans couldn’t believe that Frisk was already turning sixteen.

In the spirit of the day, Frisk was able to talk everyone into letting them have a ‘sweet 16’ party with their friends. They all just guessed that it was some sort of human thing and went along with it. Sans and Toriel were both approving of this until Frisk brought up one thing that almost made Sans drop out of the idea entirely.

“Since both Sans and Toriel have been my parent figures, I have one more thing to add to the plan. I would like Sans to give me the first dance.” Sans just stopped in his tracks and stared at Frisk.

“K-Kid, I can’t do that.” Sans shuffled. “I haven’t been much of a father figure to you. Hell, my brother probably has.”

“Sans just doesn’t know how to dance,” Papyrus laughed.

“You’ve been alive for who knows how long, and you don’t know how to dance?” Frisk walked over to him and started to chuckle.

“It’s just never come up.”

“I know exactly where to go.” Frisk grabbed the skeleton’s wrist and dragged him out into the streets. No matter how long they were on the Surface, the sounds of the streets and people still gave him a raging headache. He stayed silent as they walked down the crowded streets, bumping into people as they passed.

“Won’t everyone be worried where we are?”

“They knew that I would do this and they know exactly where I am going.”

“Really Frisk?”

“Your brother brought up the fact that you don’t know how to dance a while ago and I planned this entire thing. This is going to take about two hours and that is when I’ll be back.”

“Back? You’re leaving me?”

“It will help you make more progress.” That was the last thing that they said before they arrived at the building. They opened the door and saw that the place was completely cleared of chairs and tables. “Grillby! We’re here!” The silence stuck around for a bit before Sans spoke again.

“Why are we here?” He glared at Frisk. Before they could answer, Grillby walked down the side stairs. He walked over to them and chuckled. “Were you in on this too?”

“Why would you be brought here if I wasn’t?” He chuckled again and tapped Frisk’s shoulder, signaling for them to let go of Sans. “Frisk, did you have to drag him here?” They nodded and Grillby shook his head. Frisk smiled and burst out laughing as they ran to the front door. They ran out as Sans watched. When the door shut, he turned to Grillby.

“Why exactly am I here?”

“Frisk didn’t explain it?”

“No. They were silent most of the walk here.”

Grillby sighed before crossing his arms. “I’m going to teach you how to dance.” Sans looked confused. “Also I am the closest to your height out of all of the monsters that came to the Surface. Plus, I used to be a dance teacher.”

“You, a sentient ball of fire, were a dance teacher?”

“One of the best in the Underground, mind you.” Sans only chuckled. “Now, let’s get started. Do you even know the basics?”

“I know absolutely nothing about dancing.”

“Well,” Grillby sighed, “this will take longer than I thought. Let’s get started.

\--

As a result, these lessons were every day for the next few weeks. Sans was improving quite quickly and got everything memorized. For the next week, the lessons were only to refine what he had gotten the hang of and fix any problems

“Sans, you need to relax.”

“I don’t know how. I don’t want to screw up.” He was chuckling as they were dancing a bit off beat. “This is really important to Frisk and I don’t want to screw this up for them. They’ve been looking forward to this and planning for it for almost a month. I really need to make sure that this is perfect.”

“I don’t think that Frisk would be angry if you messed up a little bit.”

“I’m not too sure about that. This is really important to them.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t screw this up.”

“I know that you don’t want to mess up, but relaxing might help you.”

“Well what should I do to try to relax while I’m dancing?” Grillby stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of how to put the words.

“When you practice, imagine…” He got stuck on his own words for a second. “Imagine that you are dancing with the person that you love. Not in a familial way, in a romantic way.”

In a moment of Sans doing the thing that he despises, which is speaking before thinking, he said, ”What if I am already dancing with them?” In response to his own words, he let go of Grillby and stepped back. “I...I..” He was at a loss for words. “I need to go.” Sans ran out of the building, but wasn’t too sure of where he going to go.

\--

Sans did this every once and awhile. He would just run off, much like a child. Not knowing how to face everyone, he would just go to a park or something and chill there for about an hour or two before coming back and explaining what happened. If he was gone for any longer than that, he was pretty easy to find. He was usually at the same park in the same spot.

This time was different.

No one could find him.

After he ran off, Grillby called Toriel. She explained the problem and said that she would call him if he couldn’t be found. One hours passed, and there wasn’t a call. Same with the next hour and the next. When four hours passed, he got a phone call. He answered it and heard Frisk’s voice on the other side.

“Grillby, we can’t find him!” They sounded as if they were crying. “He isn’t at the park where he usually is!”

“I know exactly where to check.” He walked out of his bar and down the street. Only two blocks down was a bar that Sans went to every once and awhile. Speak of the devil, Sans was there.

He was also _hammered._

Grillby was about to walk in when a bouncer stopped him. “I need your I.D.” He took out his ID card that he was given and showed it to the bouncer. The tall man let him in and he rushed towards the main bar. He decided that trying to talk to Sans was out of the question, so he just walked over and picked him up.

“What the hell,” Sans yelled, his speech slurred.

“You’ve been gone for four hours and everyone is worried sick about you.” He carried him out of the bar and down the street. He knew that it wasn’t safe to bring him home to Toriel and Frisk, so he brought him back to his building and carried him up the stairs. The good part was that he had a guest room, so he put Sans in there. He had fallen asleep at one point when they were walking, so Grillby just put him under the blankets and turned the light off. He walked to his room and got ready for bed. After he did that, he called Toriel.

“Grillby, did you get Frisk’s call?”

“Calm down, Toriel. I found him.”

“Where did you find him?”

“You’re not going to like what I’m going to say, but I guess that I have to tell you.” He sighed and sat down on his bed. “Sans was in a bar and he is _hammered._ He’s asleep in the guest room of my apartment.”

“I can come and get him if you’d like.”

“It’s alright, you need the sleep. Plus, you know how he gets when he’s drunk. We don’t need Frisk seeing that if he wakes up before he’s hungover.”

She stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. “I guess you’re right. I can get him in the morning.”

“I’ll bring him. You need to make sure Frisk is ready for school and that you get to work on time. I don’t open until noon tomorrow, so he can stay here until about eleven.”

“Thank you, Grillby.”

“Any time, Toriel. Get some sleep.”

“You too.” Grillby hung up and sighed as he slouched over his legs. He began to think.

_Why would Sans do that?_

\--

Grillby woke up at about three in the morning to a sizzling sound coming from the other side of the wall. He knew it wasn’t him, but then what could it be? Realizing what it was, he ran out of his room and to the guest room. Sans was awake and in the fetal position. His eye was glowing and he was crying. Grillby walked over and wrapped his arms around the skeleton.

“Sans, you’re awake. The dreams can’t hurt you,” Grillby whispered as Sans began to calm down. He whispered soothing words to him as his eye ceased glowing and he stopped crying. When he was finally calm, he leaned his head on Grillby’s shoulder.

“The dreams keep getting worse, Grillbz.”

“I can tell.”

“I don’t know how much more of these dreams I can take.” Grillby stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He sat near the middle and put his legs on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Sans scooted so that he was sitting next to him.

“Do you remember your dream?” Sans nodded and Grillby put his arm around the other. “Tell me about it.”

This resulted in them staying up for another hour, now with Grillby laying on the bed and Sans using his chest as a pillow, as Sans explained his dream.

“The First Human, Chara,” just the mention of their name sent a shiver down Sans’ spine, but he listened as the other spoke. “They were the first human to kill you?”

“Yes, and my dreams are usually reliving that battle. It then continues to when they took a run and only killed me. Not only did I have to experience that, I had to watch my brother and everyone around me hear about it. Papyrus…” He began to chuckle as he started to cry again. “Papyrus didn’t actually accept that I was dead, and denied it up, down, and sideways. It took Undyne and Mettaton to finally bring him to realize that I wasn’t alive anymore.” He stopped chuckling and cried. He cried into Grillby’s chest for a second before looking up.

“It just killed his determination. I had to watch as he got worse and worse. After a while, he wouldn’t even leave the house. He said that being out in Snowdin brought back the memories and he wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Sans stopped for a second to sniffle and take a deep breath. “He allowed people in the house for a while, but eventually just shut everyone out entirely. No one was even too sure if he was eating or not. Mettaton only got him out of the house after climbing through a window.” Sans cuddled into the other’s chest before continuing.

“He looked so…. Tired. Everyone could tell that he hadn’t eaten in days, or even weeks. Most expect that it would be hard to tell whether or not a skeleton had eaten or not, but it is pretty easy. No one knew what to do. Then, one day, everything went back to normal and I was alive again. I had to keep reliving that _hell_ over and over again.” Sans took another deep breath as Grillby began to sing. It was a tune that neither of the two remembered the name of, and it made the both of them happy.

_Although it's faint, I know I hear another calling,_

_Far away from a little world._

_And you know, even now I still am stalling,_

_Just to be with you._

Just being there together made them happy, and Sans fell asleep once again.

\--

Today was the big day.

Sans had a suit on, which Frisk had to practically force him into. When he finally agreed to it, he had to admit that it looked pretty nice on him. As he helped Frisk get ready, he was humming the same tune that Grillby had only days earlier.

“Masculine or feminine today, Frisk?”

“Feminine, please. I already have a dress picked out and ready.”

“It’s been awhile since you’ve gone with that decision, now hasn’t it?”

“A sweet 16 is a more feminine thing, so it only makes sense.” Sans brushed their hair before grabbing a curling iron, hairspray, and some bobby pins. He was unusually good with hair, so Frisk wanted him to do it. He held a strand, wrapped it around the body of the iron and held it. using his other hand, he grabbed a bobby pin. He held it in a flat circle as he pinned it to Frisk’s head. He did this with many clumps of hair until he was done. Frisk went to the other room and put on their dress. They walked out and turned around as Sans zipped up the dress.

When the curls finally cooled, Sans unpinned them. Frisk put their shoes and they walked out to the large ballroom that Toriel had rented for the party. The place was _packed_ . Frisk hurried up to the stage and grabbed a microphone. “Everyone!” The room went silent as everyone listened to Frisk. “I have a story about the planning of this party.” They chuckled as they spoke. “My Dunkle, Sans, had to learn to dance because I asked him to give me the first dance. I sent him to one of our family friends, and he _did_ learn to dance. His dancing did get really good, and I am quite impressed.”

“What are you getting at, Frisk,” he muttered.

“And, along with that, I ended up lying to him.” They paused for a second. “I didn’t want him to have the first dance with me. It was all a trick to get him closer to the family friend and it worked.” Sans suddenly felt a warm hand holding his. He turned his head and saw that Grillby was standing next to him and holding his hand. “And that’s all I got!” They jumped off of the stage and walked over to Sans.

“Frisk, you little-”

“My plan worked, didn’t it?” They looked at Grillby and he began to chuckle.

“It did work, Frisk. But next time, don’t do it the way that you did.”

Sans interlocked his fingers with Grillby’s and smiled. He had a feeling that things were going to be alright.

*Knowing that things were going to be alright filled Sans with DETERMINATION.


End file.
